An information processing system which searches for information corresponding to a predetermined condition and provides a user with the information has been known from the past. For example, patent literature 1 as mentioned below discloses a destination searching device which enables an easy search for a destination even where the name or the position of the destination is not known. This device searches for a destination based on a database stipulating names, positions, and categories of places which can be employed as the destination or related places, selected categories, names or categories of inputted related places, and set positional relation.